1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of sports equipment. More particularly, it pertains to camping equipment and to a novel sleeping bag that has qualities simulating a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Virtually everyone has slept in a sleeping bag at one time or another. Sleeping bags are not like beds. Beds remain flat through the night; sleeping bags do not. The conventional sleeping bag is crafted from two layers of the same size and shape. They are either zippered or sewn together down the sides and across the foot end. Thus, while one may throw off a cover if too warm in a bed, one can usually not throw off the upper layer of a sleeping bag. While one may adjust the covers in a bed to remain comfortable throughout the night, the sleeping bag user can only remain totally in the bag without air flow therethrough and swelter throughout the night, or unzip the top layer and freeze until morning.
In addition, because both layers of the conventional sleeping bag are the same size and are attached about the sides and bottom, the chamber formed between them causes both layers to become curved. The bottom layer does not remain flat, like a bed mattress, and the user is made to sleep in an area substantially narrower than the area provided by a bed mattress. This significant confinement to a long, narrow silhouette and the lack of air for circulation in or through the bag causes discomfort. The sleeping chamber thus formed is so confining that it prohibits to a great extent a person from rolling over as they would in their bed. The sleeping bag user is thus confined to one position, prone, supine or on their side. Such a restrained position often produces cramps, charlie horses, and stiff necks. While some diehard campers can overlook these drawbacks many cannot resulting in fewer people partaking of overnight camping than would do so if the sleeping bags were made more like a bed.
Sleeping bags do not have a pillow. This often makes their use so much different from a bed and pillow that one may not achieve a deep enough sleep resulting in a loss of enjoyment of the next day's activities. While a pillow may be used, the confining nature of the sleeping bag allows the pillow to move out from under the user's head This usually wakes up the user who searches for the pillow before getting back to sleep, thus interrupting the night's sleep.
Finally, most sleeping bags are just that, bags, without the ability to be disassembled for washing in a standard home-size washing machine. Even those bags that have zippered connections between the layer usually are not capable of easy cleaning because the zipper may nick or scratch the porcelain finish on the washing machine. Thus, sleeping bags are not washed as often as bedding and retain more musty odors for a longer time thereby making the use of the bag a somewhat offensive experience.